Belo Contraste
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Depois do fim do Shaman Fight, Hao perdeu sua razão de viver. Só um milagre poderia restituíla a ele. Só lhe restava esperar um milagre. [Final alternativo, HaoxJeanne]


**Belo Contraste**

Iron Maiden Jeanne olhou com pena o jovem diante de si.

Ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso superior, com os mesmos cabelos longos e brilhantes, com o mesmo tom de voz calmo e manipulador. Parecia o mesmo de sempre a qualquer passante, até que se olhasse no fundo dos olhos dele: as chamas de ódio haviam sumido.

E, com elas, toda a vontade de viver de Hao Asakura.

Seu furyoku havia sido reduzido à metade. Metade do que ele juntara em meio milênio. Mas Yoh preferira isso a matá-lo—de alguma forma, o irmão mais novo havia tocado a alma de seu 'aniki' e consumido sua força oracular no meio tempo. Depois disso, entregara-o a Jeanne com apenas uma palavra.

'Salve-o.'

Jeanne apertou as mãos. Salvá-lo! Aquele monstro—não, aquele verdadeiro _demônio_, poderia ser salvo? Seria necessário um verdadeiro milagre. Seria ele era _digno_ de um?

Foi com essa desculpa que ele negligenciou a tarefa por quase dois anos, talvez na esperança de que ele fugisse. Mas Hao simplesmente continuava a encarar a imensidão do mar através da janela da base dos X-laws.

Quase como se esperasse, pacientemente, que a morte viesse buscá-lo de sua existência inútil. De seus quinhentos anos de ódio em vão.

"Bom dia," ela disse, de repente, "Há quanto tempo, Hao Asakura."

Só lhe restava esperar o milagre.

**X**

"Jeanne."

Marco respirou profundamente ao ouvir aquele demônio referir-se à ela daquela maneira. Ele deveria ajoelhar-se e beijar-lhe os pés, _ele_, aquele indigno que fora salvo por ela, e sequer se dignava a chamá-la de Senhorita!

"Cansou do seu caixão?"

A menina inclinou a cabeça e murmurou que Marco podia ir. Ele obedeceu a ordem muito á contragosto, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos. Fazia três anos desde que Hao chegara aos, três anos dos mais calmos para a organização, porém dos mais inquietos para Jeanne.

"O que você quer, Hao?" ela perguntou, distante, porém com um sorriso típico e cordial, mas não verdadeiro.

"Vamos tomar um café?" ele perguntou diretamente. Jeanne franziu as sobrancelhas. Tomar café? O que ele tinha em mente?

"Não, obrigada, eu acho que—"

"Sou um homem muito persistente, Jeanne. E você descobrirá que sou também muito persuasivo." Ele avisou, sorrindo.

"Perdoe-me, mas acontece que eu tenho que—"

"Você não _tem_ que fazer nada. Tem criados pra fazer tudo, e tem até criados para fazerem isso pelos criados! Não vai me enganar, Jeanne, _eu_ sei como isso é melhor do que ninguém." Hao a cortou displicentemente, e a menina sagrada se pegou concordando. Um ano atrás, ele parecia um fantasma se arrastando pelos cômodos, e de repente parecia tão forte e disposto quanto antes.

Um verdadeiro milagre, sem dúvida. E quem era ela para negar o que os céus queriam que aceitasse?

**X**

"Um expresso, uma xícara de chá de maçã e dois pedaços de bolo, por favor."

A garçonete abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça antes de começar a anotar os pedidos, mas Jeanne a impediu com um leve movimento de mão. "Não, apenas um pedaço de bolo, por favor."

"_Dois_ pedaços." Ele corrigiu, sem que seu sorriso vacilasse um centímetro. "Grandes."

"Não sabia que estava com tanta fome, Hao." Ela alfinetou erguendo as sobrancelhas, assim que a garçonete se retirou.

"Um é para você, obviamente." O shaman simulou uma educada surpresa. Jeanne sorriu-lhe friamente.

"Eu _não quero_ um pedaço de bolo."

"Já disse que sou um homem muito persuasivo, Iron Maiden."

"Seja o quanto quiser, você pode persuadir alguém a _fazer_ alguma coisa, mas... a _querer_?" Aquilo parecia uma batalha de cordiais sorrisos gélidos.

"Então você _duvida_?" Hao repousou as costas no espaldar da cadeira, tranqüilamente, nem uma nota de inquietação na voz. "Sabe, nesses últimos dois anos aprendi muito. Você acaba ouvindo um bocado de coisas enquanto vaga de um cômodo a outro pela base dos X-laws."

"Mesmo? Divida estes conhecimentos comigo."

"Aprendi, Iron Maiden Jeanne, que você cresceu num orfanato e ninguém sabe quando é seu aniversário."

Alguma coisa atravessou o peito dela. Abaixo do queixo, entre os ombros, direto no coração. E doeu. A menina sagrada cerrou os punhos debaixo da mesa.

"A sua alma estremeceu," Hao comentou casualmente. "talvez queira me deixar acabar?"

"Você... é um monstro que não merece nem estar dentro deste estabelecimento," Ela sibilou, levantando-se. "você vai embora, ou quer que eu saia?"

Mas ele apenas sorriu. "Feliz aniversário."

Os grandes orbes cor de sangue se arregalaram. "O quê?"

"Não se lembra? Hoje faz exatamente três anos desde que Yoh me derrotou e eu fui entregue aos seus cuidados. Três anos desde que um verdadeiro _milagre _aconteceu—achei que era um bom dia pra escolher como seu aniversário."

Alguma coisa atravessou o peito dela. Abaixo do queixo, entre os ombros, direto no coração. Mas não doeu. Ao contrário: pareceu espalhar dentro dela alguma coisa doce e calorosa.

Jeanne abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, balbuciando qualquer coisa, antes de conseguir formar uma frase. "Você acredita em milagres, Hao?" Foi a primeira que lhe ocorreu.

Ele deu de ombros, os longos cabelos castanhos balançando levemente. "Parece que não tenho escolha—não quando há um bem diante de mim."

Sentindo os olhos encherem-se de água, ela sentou-se novamente. Um milagre, ele dissera. Ela era um milagre.

Mas ele, ela odiava admitir—ele, Hao Asakura, seu inimigo jurado, o demônio que outrora queria destruir—também era um. Um verdadeiro milagre que atingira a vida da menina mais poderosa e mais solitária da Terra—um milagre que desencadeara outros, como sentimentos que ela jamais esperara ter.

Como aquele, indefinível, que se tem ao se comemorar o aniversário com um _amigo._

"Hmm... Seu expresso... aqui. O chá de maçã, o bolo e..." A garçonete, que Jeanne poderia jurar que tinha brotado do chão, olhou-a incerta. "a senhorita vai querer seu pedaço, ou não?"

Existem algumas coisas que podem furar a bolha de isolamento que pessoas, como aquele jovem casal, constroem ao redor de si mesmos. A estas coisas, costuma-se dar o nome de _milagre_.

"Sim," Disse ela, abrindo o adorável sorriso da menina que na verdade era. "por favor."

_Bolo_ é uma dessas coisas.

"Aos milagres!" Celebrou Hao, sorrindo para ela e erguendo a primeira garfada de bolo como quem ergue uma taça de champagne numa noite festiva.

"Aos milagres," Jeanne concordou timidamente.

_Amor_ é outra.

**X**

**Não sei, mas esse fic me faz sentir meio que traindo a mim mesma.**

**As pessoas parecem ter dificuldade de aceitar esse fato, então foi dizer bem rápido: OLÁ MUNDO! EU SOU UMA FÃ DE HAOxANNA!**

**Então porque, de repente, diante do tema 'milagre', a única coisa que me ocorreu foi um HaoxJeanne... e eu me peguei gostando do casal? Foi um parto escrever esse fic, já que eu simplesmente não conseguia definir o 'plot'. No final ficou assim.**

**Até que ficou bonitinho. Eu GOSTANDO de um HaoxJeanne, ainda que seja o meu, me torna ainda mais traidora XD**

**Mas não importa, porque HaoxAnna tudo. Mesmo.**

**Kisus!**


End file.
